Document encoders are used in a variety of situations to accomplish a number of different tasks, among them the encoding of checks. Checks are encoded to facilitate processing thereof against an account. The encoding is typically done at the bank or other central facility. It is often desirable, however, to encode checks with the required information at the retail level, such as at a grocery store, so as to decrease the overall processing time of those checks through the banking system. In such a situation, encoders are used as part of an overall cash settlement system and are driven by the central processor portion of the system, instead of operating as a stand-alone instrument. Currently available encoders attempting to operate in such a system context, however, have a number of deficiencies. Typically, they are not fast enough and hence do not provide sufficient document throughput. In addition, such encoders are frequently too large for convenient use at the retail level and also typically require a substantial amount of hand labor to operate. Further, such encoders have not been reliable in operation and thus are frequently maintenance intensive.
The present invention is a compact encoder apparatus designed to be used as part of an overall cash settlement or comparable system. The apparatus features an automatic check feeding system and a convenient check catch tray, both which are designed to be integral parts of the apparatus. A particular structural arrangement of system elements defining a check guide path results in the present invention overcoming many of the difficulties encountered with prior art encoders.